Our Icha Icha Paradise
by Emerald707
Summary: In which, the guys must live together in a house known as 'The Icha Icha House'. Pairings all around with SasuNaru, LeeGaa, ShikaNeji, and ShinoKiba. Probably not going to be updated again.
1. The Strangely Appealing House

****

* * *

**Our Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

**Summery: In which, the boys of the rookie 9 are sent on an away mission where they must live together in a perverted house known as 'The Icha Icha House'. Fluffyness ensues, with late night drinking, pranking, movies, vandalism, and general tomfoolery. Pairings all around with; Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Gaara, Shikamaru/Neji, and Shino/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim wholeheartedly.**

**AN: The first chapter of a new fic, to be long one. Basically just light, fluffy, humerous yaoi in a free-range setting. Living together, there will be much yaoi goodness to be had between the various pairings. I hope you all enjoy, here is the first chap which just sets the story up. Do review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Strangely Appealing House of Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

****

"Excuse me?" Uchiha Sasuke asked snidely, eyebrows raised in obvious contempt as he regarded the woman sitting at the large oak desk in front of him, "I don't think I heard you properly through all the bullshit you just spouted."

Tsunade sighed irritably, frowning at the dark-haired young Uchiha. She should have expected that kind of reaction from him, but at least Naruto seemed to be taking it well -

"This is shit!" Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed, "Fuck this! I'm not doing it!"

- Strike that. His reaction was much worse.

"You will not be the only ones to go on this mission," She told them calmly, appeasing, "Sabaku no Gaara and Kankurou will be joining you in this mission, as representatives of Sunagakure." She gestured to the two nins who stood off to the side.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled in a desperate tone, "You don't wanna do this either, right?"

Sabaku no Gaara regarded the blonde with careful measure, his pale-green eyes training on bright blue as he nonchalantly shrugged, "I came of my own accord," The red-head replied, "To join Konoha on this mission."

"I was dragged along." Kankurou contributed, his voice depressed.

"GAH!" Naruto wailed in frustration.

As the Hokage of Konohagakure, it was, of course, her duty to tell the ninja of the village of these kinds of plans, especially when they would be primarily involved in the proceedings. Diplomacy between the countries was running low as of the last few years though, and drastic measures needed to be taken.

Unfortunately, these drastic measures required the co-operation of their promising young ninja, which were currently assembled in the Hokage's office, mixed reactions plain on their faces as they stood facing Tsunade.

"Surely this is not necessary." Hyuuga Neji argued, eyes a little pleading, and his voice sounding slightly more desperate than he would ever admit to.

Aburame Shino nodded his agreement, shifting a little uncomfortably in his overly-large coat, the only sign of his disagreement at the idea of Tsunade-sama's plan.

"How troublesome." Nara Shikamaru intoned, leaning against the right wall of the office, looking thoroughly bored and mildly irritated at the whole discussion.

Tsunade sighed once again, "This is necessary." She told them, "Diplomatic missions are-"

"A complete waste of time!" Inuzuka Kiba growled, having been sulking next to Shino since Tsunade had announced the mission they would be going on, and now pent up with enough frustration to vent his feelings on the matter, "I'm not going to some foreign country, like Kirigakure or some shit, just because they're unsure whether or not Konoha wants to be friends with them!"

"Perhaps you don't realise," Tsunade snapped back at him, "That this is not a suggestion, its an order!"

"You can stick your order up your-" Kiba began, before Shino promptly silenced him, slapping his hand over the canine-boy's mouth, and bringing an arm around his shoulders to restrain him.

Tsunade bristled at Kiba's near-insult, but everyone's brooding feelings were quickly interrupted by an unusually cheerful voice;

"Come now, my youthful friends!" Rock Lee chirped at them all, his smile broad and his gaze determined, "We can complete this mission, if we all work together with our youth! YOSH!"

Sasuke scowled at the green-clad boy, "Shut up, you hyperactive idiot!"

"Enough!" Tsunade bellowed, and all eyes turned to her once again, "Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Kankurou. You have all been chosen for this mission because of you're dedication to Konoha, and your status as outstanding young ninja... with the possible exception of Naruto."

"Hey!"

"But I digress," She continued, ignoring Naruto's indignant pout, "Konoha has hit rough times with the other countries. You all are to be sent out of Konoha, to complete several separate diplomatic relations missions with powerful countries. Of course, it would be unwise to have you all split up over different countries where it would be harder to reach you, should we need you, so you will all be staying at the same place."

"The same place?" Neji asked incredulously, "You have a secure location in another country in which we may stay?"

"Not quite." Tsunade answered, happy that at least the conversation seemed to be turning towards the actual mission, "Jiraiya, another of the three legendary Sannin, owns a house in uncharted territory some distance from the Fire Country, which is hardly ever used. Arrangements have been made, and it has been decided that this is the most secure location for you all to stay in."

"Eh?" Naruto asked, "Ero-sennin's house?"

Kiba glared suspiciously at Tsunade, "I've never seen this house."

"Of course not, baka!" Tsunade scolded, "Its location is secret, which is why it is ideal for your mission. Perhaps you've heard of it, as it is... affectionately nicknamed 'The Icha Icha House'."

The eight boys looked taken aback.

"EH?!" Naruto wailed.

"I'm not staying in some perverted house!" Sasuke yelled, his voice raised for the first time through out the discussion, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Completely unacceptable!" Neji declared, shaking his head wildly.

Lee merely stood still, blushing brightly at the idea of staying in a house named after a notoriously famous series of pornographic books.

Shino also spoke up for the first time in the discussion, "I do not think my father would approve..."

"I don't fucking approve!" Kiba's muffled yell came from behind Shino's hand.

Gaara's eyes even looked a little wider than normal. In fact, the only positive responses came from Shikamaru and Kankurou, who were smirking and snickering, respectively.

The current Hokage-sama glared, _'Time to get serious,'_ She thought,_ 'Plan B it is.'_

"I guess its too bad then," Tsunade sighed dejectedly, her face taking on a falsely contemplative expression, "And you were all going to get two months off of normal duties to stay at the Icha Icha House too, where you would spend the majority of you're time doing as you wish... enjoying you're youth..."

Lee perked up immediately.

"... meditating any time you please in the private dojo..."

Neji's eyes brightened at the thought, while Sasuke considered all the time away from a certain annoying dobe he could spend in there.

"... enjoying the living room's entertainment system..."

Naruto and Kiba quickly became quiet, filled with sudden interest.

"... perhaps venture out into the wild life of the forest surrounding the house..."

Shino thought instantly of the rare foreign specimens he could add to his collection.

"... enjoying the lush green grass and clear sky you can see for miles..."

Shikamaru could only fantasise of all the cloud-watching he could be doing.

"... Or maybe just spending some time inside, talking over dinner like the friends you all are..."

Gaara felt himself suddenly stand straight, wishing emphatically that he could spend time with his friends that he rarely got to see these days.

"But alas," Tsunade wailed over-dramatically, "You simply will not comply! I supposed I'll have to scrap the whole mission, or perhaps I will send Sakura and her friends to the house, I'm sure the girls would appreciate this wonderful opportunity-"

"WAIT!" The room suddenly resounded with the unanimous cries of all the boys in the office, who rushed forward to lean over the Hokage's desk in their desperate enthusiasm.

"We'll do it!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Definitely!" Sasuke agreed, eyes wide and pleading.

"YOSH!"

"I'm in." Gaara declared quietly, while all the others simply nodded their compliance.

Tsunade grinned maliciously at them all. _'Too easy'_, she thought.

"Wonderful!" She proclaimed happily, "Well, all of you go pack you're things and set off immediately, no time to waste, you must leave for that almost-holiday you have waiting!"

All the boys seemed to thoroughly agree with this, as Kankurou exclaimed, "She's right! We have to get going NOW!"

And with that, the nine boys took off, rushing out of the office with barely contained excitement as they all went to their homes to pack up and leave. Tsunade smirked triumphantly when they were gone.

_'At least this will be good for their spirits.' _She thought, as she then turned her thoughts towards more pressing matters.

_'Now, where did Shizune hide that sake...'_

* * *

**A/N: So what are the thoughts? Like the beginning? I know it wasn't terribly eventful, but it will improve vastly once they get to the house in the next chap, don't you worry about that :D**

**-Emerald-**


	2. A Distinct Lack of Bedrooms

****

* * *

**Our Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

**Summery: In which, the boys of the rookie 9 are sent on an away mission where they must live together in a perverted house known as 'The Icha Icha House'. Fluffyness ensues, with late night drinking, pranking, movies, vandalism, and general tomfoolery. Pairings all around with; Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Gaara, Shikamaru/Neji, and Shino/Kiba. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, these kinds of missions would happen _all the time._**

**AN: Here we are, second chap. Let me know if this is worthwhile continuing, because I'm not so bothered with it so far. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Distinct Lack of Bedrooms**

* * *

"Look, there!" Kiba yelled, giving a relieved laugh, "We found it!" 

"Finally." Sasuke grumbled, grumpy and annoyed after spending nearly six hours walking around the uncharted territory outside of the Land of Fire, next to the Land of Wind, where Gaara and Kankurou hailed from, and just below the Land of rain. Although, and this is what really did it for the raven-haired boy, they would have gotten there many hours earlier, if Naruto hadn't been the one given the map.

Naruto huffed next to him, knowing from Sasuke's tone his train of thought. "It's not my fault, teme! It is_ uncharted_ territory, ya know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever, dobe."

Despite the fact that they were all tired from carrying heavy bags filled with their possessions, Lee seemed exhilarated by the six hours of walking, as he was jumping about quite a bit, and pointing excitedly towards the house, "Come on, my friends! We are almost there! Yosh!"

Neji glared at his overly-energised teammate, instead picking up his pace, wishing only to get to the house to have a nice hot shower after this tiring day of wandering around nameless forests.

Kankurou grinned apon seeing the large western-style house, "Nice, eh?" he asked his brother who walked along beside him. Gaara nodded slightly, a small smile fluttering into his expression that Kankurou wished he would show more often.

Once the group made it over to the house, they were greeted by a note on the door, and key taped to it.

Shino was the first to reach forward and take the note, reading over it quickly, his monotone voice read out the letter to them all;

'Boys,

Don't destroy my house! You should find everything enjoyable, I am sure. Every room is available to you except my own, which the one furthest down the upstairs hall. To be safe, I have locked and bolted that door. I'm talking to you, Naruto.

Regards,

Jiraiya.'

"Baka Ero-sennin," Naruto mumbled, shaking his head.

"Come," Gaara piped up then, "Let us go inside."

"Hai!" Kiba exclaimed, "Shino, open the door!"

The bug-nin nodded, taking the key off of where it was taped to the note he held, and sliding it into the keyhole on the door, placing his other hand on the doorknob as the turned it, and opened the door.

Apon opening the entrance to the large house, everyone gasped. The space was incredible, the floors polished, and it became immediately obvious that this was what Jiraiya had spent his fortune from being an author on.

Walking into the house down the main hallway, they found the kitchen to their left, and the living room to their right. Along the walls were posters depicting the books for which the house was named, none of them very explicit, but the insinuation was enough to make some of the boys blush.

The continuos theme of the house was the bright red stop-sign which was famous for appearing on the back of every Icha Icha Paradise book. This same symbol was repeated in the form of the kitchen countertop pattern, on a large rug in the living room, and later they would find it imprinted on the tiles of all the bathrooms.

"Awesome..." Kankurou praised, as they all walked through into the spacious lounge room.

Neji smirked at the general theme of the house, "Certainly true to its name." He commented.

Kiba snorted, "Damn right! This is definitely the Icha Icha House."

"I call the best bedroom!" Naruto shouted suddenly then, dropping his bag on the floor and throwing his arms up to emphasise his claiming.

"No way." Sasuke argued, "You're the one who had us walking around aimlessly all day, you get the worst bedroom."

Everyone generally laughed and agreed with this, while Naruto sulked, a light blush on his cheeks.

Their attention was drawn to the other side of the room then, when they heard a voice call, "Ahem."

They turned to address Shikamaru, who had just come down the stairs located on the opposite side of the living room, him having been the only one to take notice. "I've just been upstairs, and it appears there are only four available bedrooms."

Silence for a moment, and then -

"What?!" Neji yelled, his pale lavender eyes wide.

"You can't be serious!" Sasuke cried, giving a frustrated groan.

"Where will the other four sleep, then?" Gaara asked, his quiet voice calm but serious in the face of this obvious dilemma. Although it was not a big deal for him, not needing to sleep and all, he saw the problem this presented for everyone else.

"We shall have to sleep elsewhere, I suppose." Shino ventured.

Kiba snorted, "Ain't no way I'm sleeping on the couch!"

"Me either!" Naruto replied.

"I would also appreciate a bed." Lee said with a weak smile, raising his hand to emphasise this.

"All right, all right," Shikamaru called, attempting to calm them all, "So we all want beds. How troublesome." he sighed, "We'll have to organise some... alternative arrangements."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the cloud-watching ninja, "What kind of alternative arrangements?" He asked cautiously.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Shared rooms." he answered simply.

"Not a chance!" Kankurou replied, "We'd all have to share a room with someone!"

"Exactly," Shikamaru nodded, "So we'll pair up. Everyone share with whoever they like, two to a room."

Everyone grew a little nervous then, and Naruto was the first to latch onto Sasuke and bellow;

"I call Sasuke!" To the raised eyebrows from everyone, he added more quietly, "What? I feel most comfortable with him..."

Sasuke had to fight off a blush for a moment, feeling Naruto's hand on his arm all too keenly, as he replied tersely, "Fine."

"Well, I'm with Shino, that's for sure." Kiba piped up, as though that were obvious. To an extent, the other boys mused that it was. Shino nodded obligingly, this being his plan as well, of course.

"Gaara?" Lee turned to the red-head a little shyly, seeming unsure of himself as Gaara's pale green eyes fixed intensely on his, "Would you... like to... share with me?"

Gaara's eye widened, and he felt himself blush slightly at Lee's invitation, but he was unsure, "You would..." Gaara murmured, then continued more insistently, "I do not sleep, would this not trouble you?"

Lee shook his head, smiling reassuringly, "Its fine with me!" he told the smaller boy with glee.

Gaara lower his eyes then as he nodded his head, giving his own small smile, silently pleased that Lee wanted to share with him.

"All right then, it's decided," Shikamaru announced, "Sasuke and Naruto in the first bedroom, Kiba and Shino in the second, Lee and Gaara in the third, and me and Neji will take the fourth."

"We will?" Neji asked, not recalling ever agreeing to share with the lazy boy.

Shikamaru nodded at him though, in a way that suggested there was nothing to be done about it, it was already decided. He smiled at the young Hyuuga though, and Neji felt himself grin weakly back, his heart thumping in his chest. Neji figured he must be overheated or something...

"Wait!" Kankurou exclaimed then, "What about me? Shouldn't I share with Gaara? I am his brother after all!"

"I don't like sleeping you. You're noisy, and you snore." Gaara replied, immediately feeling the need to protect his fortunate position with Lee.

"What do you care anyway? You don't sleep!" Kankurou argued, "Shouldn't _you_ be the one without a bedroom?"

Gaara glared at his older brother, "I appreciate resting in a comfortable place." He replied scathingly.

"Ano, besides..." Lee added a little meekly, not wanting to come between the two brothers but feeling his input to be necessary, "I would not sleep easily without a friend with me." He told them, which seemed to present as a valid argument, if one completely ignored the fact that Lee slept alone every night at home.

Gaara smiled appreciatively up at Lee, who seemed a little flustered by the gesture, but grinned back warmly.

Kankurou grumbled, watching the exchange between his brother and green-latex wearing one. "Where the hell am I going to sleep, then?" He asked irritably.

The other eight boys hauled their bags back up on their shoulders, heading towards the stairway together, happy to go to retire to their bedrooms. Kiba was the one to yell over his shoulder in reply;

"I hear the couch is free!"

* * *

**A/N: Drop me a review, and I shall update.**

**Reviews are Love!**

**-Emerald-**


	3. Protesting Bedmates

* * *

**Our Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

**Summery: In which, the boys of the rookie 9 are sent on an away mission where they must live together in a perverted house known as 'The Icha Icha House'. Fluffyness ensues, with late night drinking, pranking, movies, vandalism, and general tomfoolery. Pairings all around with; Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Gaara, Shikamaru/Neji, and Shino/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteried not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Third chap, which as it turns out is a collection of small scenes where in each pairing discusses the bed arrangement in their new rooms. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Protesting Bedmates**

* * *

Sasuke turned the knob on the door to the first bedroom along the upstairs hall, flinging it open to reveal a room that would only comfortably house two.

"Yay!" Naruto squealed happily, "I call the larger bed!"

"You've been 'calling' things all day." Sasuke grumbled, "And anyway, there's only one bed."

"Eh?!" Naruto cried, peering past Sasuke into the room, which did indeed only contain one rather large bed, as well as a drawer and two end tables. The only other real feature of the room, besides the crude posters on the walls and large stop-sign painted above the bed, was a door on the opposite wall which led to their small bathroom.

"So," Sasuke smirked then, "Where will you sleep, I wonder?"

"What?!" Naruto demanded, "In the bed of course!"

"We can't both-"

"Sure we can, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, he then grinned at the taller dark-haired boy, before flinging himself onto said bed, dropping his bag containing his things on the ground in front of a bedside table.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed with exasperation, watching the blonde happily snuggle into the pillows with a stupid grin on his face. Sasuke shook his head, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Come on, teme," Naruto spoke tiredly, yawning widely before finishing with; "Let's go to bed."

Sasuke blushed brightly at the implication he found in Naruto's words, no matter how innocent the blonde intentions were, but quickly shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts.

Leaning over the bed, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who now lay still, his eyes close serenely.

"Dobe, aren't you even going to change into pajamas before you fall asleep?"

Naruto mumbled something incomprehensible, before reaching up clumsily, his eyes still closed, grouping in the air before latching onto Sasuke's arm and pulling him down onto the bed next to him.

Sasuke's blush increased as he was pulled down, but complied by lying next to the blonde. Then, before Sasuke could have time to push him away, Naruto pulled himself closer to dark haired boy, pushing them closely together, the blonde's arm now around Sasuke's back in a sleepy embrace.

Eyes widening, Sasuke's voice was more high-pitched as he asked shakily, "N-Naruto?"

"Nnn..." Naruto hummed in sleepy pleasure, "S'suke's warm..." He mumbled.

Sasuke felt his face continue to heat, and he mused that if the dobe had been slightly more conscious, he would have laughed at the Uchiha for how deeply he was blushing, and all because of such simple contact with his best friend.

Choosing to ignore this though, Sasuke decided simply to adjust himself so that he was more comfortable, placing his own arm around Naruto's form, letting it rest at the blonde's waist.

Naruto sighed happily as he snuggled his head next to Sasuke's. With a smirk, the raven-haired teen allowed his own exhaustion to overcome him, letting himself slowly drift asleep.

* * *

"Shino, hurry up!" Kiba whined, as he yelled to the other boy from where he lay on the bed. Sighing, the dog-nin sat up and glared at the door which separated he and the Aburame. 

"I'll only be a few more minutes, Kiba. Settle yourself down." Shino's deep monotone voice called quietly back, just loud enough to be heard over the rushed pattering of the shower he was in.

Kiba grumbled under his breath. After hours of walking around in nameless forests all of that morning, all Kiba had wanted when he got here was to rest, and now that he had had a little lie down, he wanted to explore the house. He had told Shino of his plans to go around and collect the others from their rooms, and start enjoying some of the luxuries the strange house had to offer, but Shino had replied that he needed to shower first, so now Kiba was waiting.

Kiba sat up straight then, as he heard the shower head stop, the seemingly endless onslaught of water halting and leaving a strange absence of noise in its wake, followed soon after by Shino's light footsteps as he walked towards the bathroom door.

Shino stepped through the door into their new bedroom, dressed only in a pair of boxers and a singlet, and his ever-present sunglasses. Kiba was only slightly surprised, as he had seen Shino in barely any clothing before, but that was usually after a lot of coaxing from the other boy.

He covered up this slight surprise however, by telling the bug-nin; "About time!"

Shino gave Kiba a bored look, "You have no patience, Kiba." he replied, as he walked over to his suitcase, currently resting on the bed, and proceeded to extract a pair of heavy denim jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Hold on now," Kiba interrupted him, coming to stand behind the taller boy, wrapping his arms around Shino's waist, his head against the bug-nin's shoulder, "Don't get dressed yet."

Shino smirked, turning around in Kiba's arms to face the smaller boy, "I thought we were going to get the others, hm?"

Kiba grinned, "When you're hardly dressed, without me even having to ask you? Not a chance."

Shino chuckled, a laugh from deep within his throat, as he placed his own arms around the dog-nin.

Kiba leaned up without a second thought, pressing his lips lightly to that of his boyfriend. Shino reciprocated, leaning down into the light embrace.

The smaller of the two leaned back then, grinning suggestively up at the relaxed Aburame, "Did it occur to you," The dog-nin asked, "That this would be a good chance for us to have some alone time?"

"Of course," Shino replied, shrugging, "We'll just have to be careful around the others."

Kiba sighed, "Yeah, I know."

It was annoying, Kiba knew, that they would have to continue to keep their relationship private, even keeping it from their friends. But it had been only six months, after all, since they had realised their feelings for each other, and they both reasoned they would have plenty of time to tell them. Secretly, they both mused that this might be the perfect opportunity, with them all here, away from the prying eyes of Konoha, to tell their friends.

Ah, but they would never understand.

* * *

"Gaara-san," Lee's tone was gentle, as he stood awkwardly, the first to break the uncomfortable silence which had settled between them, as soon as they had lain eyes on their new bedroom. 

They now stood, both of them starring at the _one bed_ in the center of the room, neither quite sure what to make of it.

Gaara did not turn to regard Lee, as the green-clad boy came to stand next to him, both of them keeping eyes apon the problem, as though if they watched it for long enough, a solution would present itself, hopefully in the form of a second bed.

"Ano, I could sleep on the floor..." Lee mused.

"Iie." Gaara replied, his voice sure and calm, "You will sleep in the bed."

Lee shook his head, looking to Gaara now in absolute shock, "No, Gaara-san! You must take the bed! I can sleep somewhere else-"

"Iie." Gaara interrupted him, more firmly, turning his pale-green eyes to gaze at Lee now, "I do not sleep. It would be inappropriate for me to take the bed, when you would have to sleep somewhere else."

Lee sighed, Gaara was right, that would probably be a useless situation, if Lee slept on the floor while Gaara did not even need the bed. Yet still, there was the principal of the matter; he could not allow the redhead to be uncomfortable.

Lee scratched his head, "Perhaps if I talk to the others-"

"Why do we not share the bed?" Gaara interrupted him, his voice questioning, as though he were wondering why Lee had not suggested this in the first place.

Lee's cheeks stained a light pink as he looked at the boy, "Ah..." Lee mumbled, "Gaara-san... boys do not usually-"

"You would not be comfortable with sharing a bed with me?" Gaara demanded, seeming slightly hurt as he then continued, "Is it because of... Shukaku?"

Lee's eyes widened, "No!" he exclaimed, quick to appease Gaara's upset, "No, Gaara-san, it's not that at all! I would be happy to share with you! We will share the bed, because we are friends, Yosh!"

Gaara's features cleared, and he smiled slightly, "All right then." he replied, "If you say so, Lee." He finished, as thought it had been Lee's idea in the first place.

He smiled back, as Gaara then proceeded to unpack his travelling bags.

_'Hold on,'_ Lee then thought, _'Was I just manipulated?'_

Neji flipped his long hair over his shoulder, as sat on the end of the bed in he and Shikamaru's room, his back straight and legs crossed with great dignity.

Shikamaru sighed, why had he chosen to share with the most difficult of the boys? This was so troublesome.

"I will not be degraded to the point of have to share a bed with someone." Neji declared, huffing in displeasure as he turned his chin up at the chuunin standing in front of him.

Shikamaru glared lightly down at the feminine boy, _'Spoilt Hyuuga,'_ He thought.

"There is only one bed." Shikamaru spoke with defiance, "We will have to share it."

"And what if you try to molest me in the night?" Neji near-to yelled, glaring suspiciously up at the taller boy.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself." He replied, glaring back at the Hyuuga, who now wore a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Look," The cloud-watching ninja then sighed, placing as exasperated hand on his head, "I'll just stay on my side of the bed, and you stay on yours, ok?"

Neji didn't reply, he chose instead to glare at the wall in the opposite direction of the young Nara.

"Whatever," The white-eyed boy eventually sighed, "I don't care. I want to get everyone out of their rooms anyway, we should have a look at the house before we do anything else."

Shikamaru nodded, not without relief, glad the Hyuuga prodigy had decided to drop the bed issue, as he himself felt very much in favor of looking around the house.

"Fine, let's go get everyone," Shikamaru shrugged, turning and walking out of the room, and hearing himself followed by the brunette who he could almost feel glaring at his back.

_'This is going to be so troublesome.' _The young Nara thought, shaking his head as they walked towards Naruto and Sasuke's room.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Kiba and Shino are secretly already in a relationship, Naruto thinks Sasuke is comfortable to lay apon, Lee is easily manipulated by short redheads with personality complexes, and Neji is spoilt but lovably adorable.**

**Next chap! The boys shall explore the house, and begin in their mischief!**

**Until the next update,**

**-Emerald-**


	4. Of Hidden Compartments and Rude Shelves

****

* * *

**Our Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

****

**Summery: In which, the boys of the rookie 9 are sent on an away mission where they must live together in a perverted house known as 'The Icha Icha House'. Fluffyness ensues, with late night drinking, pranking, movies, vandalism, and general tomfoolery. Pairings all around with; Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Gaara, Shikamaru/Neji, and Shino/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteried not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: A bit of a transition chapter here, but I promise it will really get things rolling! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Of Hidden Compartments and Rude Shelves**

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji stood outside the door which led to Sasuke and Naruto's room, standing still, slight surprise written across their faces, as it was eerily quiet inside.

Usually, one would hear both of the boys yelling at each other, or at least some kind of excitable conversation. Instead, there was quiet - and not even a tense silence! It was peaceful, and it left Shikamaru and Neji a little hesitant to interrupt whatever was going on inside. Perhaps they weren't even in there?

Neji lifted one pale hand and knocked lightly on the door, waiting patiently for an answer. When none came, he lifted an eyebrow at Shikamaru in questioning. Shikamaru simply shrugged in reply, and instead turned the doorknob, swinging the door slowly open.

"Ne, Sasuke, Naruto-" Shikamaru voiced, about to call out to see if they were in there, before both he and Neji's eyes focused on the bed in the middle of the room. And, more accurately, the people laying in it.

"Eeeeh!" Naruto woke up at the sound of Shikamaru's voice, jumping out of the bed where he had been comfortably snuggled up to Sasuke, who simply sat in silent horror, staring at the new occupants of their room.

"What's all this noise about?" Kiba called, coming to stand at the door way with Neji and Shikamaru, who were stunned to silence.

Scratching his head, Kiba glanced at a nervously wheezing Naruto, silently horror-stricken Sasuke, blushing Neji, and unmoving Shikamaru, before frowning at the scene.

"I missed something, didn't I?" The dog-boy asked sadly.

"Hn." Shino came up behind the Inuzuka, looking in with a single raised eyebrow at the still spectacle, quickly piecing the events together. "Why were you two in bed? It's only five."

Naruto and Sasuke, simultaneously, blushed a deep red.

"It was _his_ idea!" Sasuke immediately shouted, pointing accusingly at Naruto.

The blonde gasped, eyes wide as he stared at the Uchiha, "You traitor!" He exclaimed, "I'm never sleeping in a bed with you again!"

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled back, "You snore, anyway!"

"Yeah, well," Naruto stuttered, outraged, "You'd probably only try to rape me, anyway!"

"You _wish_!"

"More like in _your_ dreams!"

"Enough, my youthful friends!" Lee interrupted them, suddenly bursting into the room, with his arms flung wide between the two feuding boys before they could attack each other. He was puffing his breath, while his roommate stood at the door looking distinctly disinterested with the dramatic moment.

Gaara looked over at Shikamaru questioningly, "Perhaps we should venture into the rest of the house now?"

The cloud-watching nin looked over to the redhead in surprise, "Oh, yeah, that's what we were doing."

Neji nodded his approval, eager to escape the awkward situation.

"Ok, then!" Kiba exclaimed, punching the air above him in excitement, completely oblivious to the tension in the room as he walked out the door, "Let's go look around, eh?"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Lee exclaimed excitedly, trailing after Gaara as the redhead waited for him.

Shino gave one last glance at Sasuke and Naruto, before following after his secret-boyfriend, making a point to call over his shoulder; "You might want stop staring at each other now, and follow."

Naruto and Sasuke broke eye-contact just in time to watch as the bug-nin left their room. Almost blushing again, they scrambled out the door, but managed to get themselves together and followed after their friends.

* * *

"Ok!" Kiba yelled excitedly when they reached the ground floor again, looking around the lounge room eagerly, "What's this place got?" 

"Hey!" Kankurou called from where he sat on the couch, looking relieved that they had come back downstairs to talk to him, though no one paid him much attention. "I was wondering what you guys were doing, I thought I heard yelling-"

"I wanna see the TV!" Naruto exclaimed, interrupting the older sand-nin, as he stared at the luxurious windscreen television situated on the other side of the room.

"Nice to see I'm appreciated." Kankurou grumbled.

Walking over to the impressive entertainment system, Naruto and Kiba both gawked with hardly-suppressed awe at the large, chrome television and the many gadgets along with it.

"Look, a DVD player!" Kiba enthused, pointing it out to Naruto, "And Surround-Sound!"

The blonde boy gasped, before he hugged his friend with joy, taking up the remote and starting to flick through the many channels they had never had the honor of watching before. Hey man, they came from a hidden ninja village! They don't get much good cable over there.

"Hn." Sasuke appeared to be mildly interested in the television system, but he was not so easily dazzled with bright colors and moving pictures as it seemed the dobe and the dog-boy were.

Shino was interested in the technology of the sound system though, and crouched in front of the television to inspect it's many functions, before something in particular caught his eye.

"Is this... a CD stereo?" He asked, immediately intrigued.

Kiba leaned in further to see what his friend (-ahem- yes, _friend_) was staring at. "Eh," Kiba made a confused noise, "I don't know, Shi. Put a CD in it or something and see how it works!"

"I don't have any CD's." Shino replied. Once again, they did come from a hidden ninja village.

"Here." Neji pointed out a large CD rack, full to the brink of all different types of music.

Shino examined the rack with Neji, as they conversed quietly about "What about this one?" and "No, too retro." and many other whisperings of music-jargon. Eventually, however, they did agree apon a CD and Shino quickly slipped it into the slot on the entertainment system.

Immediately, the steady beat of music filled the room, the songs of Freezepop.

"Wow!" Lee exclaimed, coming over to examine the stereo with Shino, who nodded approvingly, smiling under his high-collar. This was definitely their kind of entertainment.

Shikamaru was currently examining the room in general, looking at all the mildly vulgar posters on the wall, all depicting 'exciting' scenes from the books the house was named after, looking over the many vases and cupboards around the room, until one in particular made him stop.

_'Is... that?' _Shikamaru kneeled down beside one large wooden cabinet with glass doors, through which he could have sworn he'd seen...

"Alcohol!" Kankurou cried, as he too gazed eyes apon the cabinet full of assorted bottles, all containing a different type of sake, bourbon, liqueur, brandy, or other general inebriation.

"Oh, Kami-sama," Sasuke swore as he came to stand, mesmerized as he stared at the collection of alcohol.

"Wow." Shikamaru agreed, nodding, "We'll have to save that for later..." He told them, as the others around him nodded and he closed the door to the cabinet again.

Suddenly then, their attention was brought quickly to the other side of the room, where Kiba was in hysterics, and Gaara and Lee were blushing brightly, as they all stared at a large bookshelf they had found.

A bookshelf, they all came to discover as they walked over to look, was stocked completely with Icha Icha Paradise novels.

"Holy mother of-" Kankurou swore.

"Don't look, Gaara-sama!" Lee exclaimed, quickly covering the smaller redhead's eyes as though to protect his innocence.

Gaara merely blushed brighter, before pulling Lee's hand from his face and continuing to stare at the awesome collection of 'rude' novels.

"Holy shit." Neji agreed, as they all came to stand and gawk at the bookshelf. The Hyuuga then reached forward and took one of the books from the shelf to have a look, and after leafing through a few pages, he was blushing fiercely, though he still managed to mumble; "Oh, my... these are very good."

Kiba was laughing his ass off at the books, before Shino gave him a swift smack on the head, which proceeded to help calm him down.

"Wow," Sasuke commented, pointing forward, "It even has the rare Yaoi collectors edition."

"Oooooh." The whole room moaned in unanimous appreciation and awe.

"Well, I've found my reading material for the holiday." Shikamaru announced, reaching forward and picking out a few books.

"Pervert." Neji muttered, shaking his head, "And I have to share a _room_ with him."

Shikamaru glared lazily at the Hyuuga, before shrugging and seeming to loose interest.

It was then that Gaara noticed a small draw underneath the large collection of Icha Icha novels, a medium-sized compartment which surprisingly had been left open, despite the lock around the handle, which someone had left the key to in the keyhole.

"What's this?" The redhead asked softly, gaining everyone's attention as he pulled the draw open and found numerous... strange objects.

One, was a normal, everyday green glass bottle, which seemed to have been placed in there randomly. Another was a pack of playing cards, and then there was a book which was labelled '100 Great Practical Jokes', and then the last thing in the draw was a container of some kind of salve...

"Wait, is that...?" Lee asked.

"Lube!" Kiba agreed, laughing again.

Naruto grimaced. "Ew..."

"Hn." Sasuke made a displeased face at the container.

"Why is that in there?" Shino wondered.

"Disgusting." Neji remarked.

"Unsanitary!" Lee exclaimed, leaping to protect Gaara again from the sight of the suggestive substance.

Gaara was silent for a minute, before he asked, "What's lube?" His eyes were wide and confused as he gazed up at Lee, expecting an answer.

The poor Rock Lee could only blush and splutter before Kankurou threatened him; "Don't you dare soil my brothers mind!"

Lee only grinned weakly down at the redhead and answered in a high-pitched voice, "Never mind, Gaara-san! I promise you will never need to know! Just forget about it! La la la!" He spoke loudly over the top of any protests from the small sand-nin.

"Oh, I know!" Kiba announced then, jumping up and down in his spot before he continued; "I've got the perfect game for us to play!"

"Hn." Sasuke voiced, "I don't want to play any stupid game."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled, hitting the Uchiha on the arm, "You'll like the game once you start playing it."

"I said I don't _want_ to play, dobe."

"Stop being a teme! You'll play and you'll enjoy it!"

"All right, that's enough." Shikamaru interrupted them, _'Why am I always the one to stop the fighting?'_ He wondered briefly, "What game were you thinking, Kiba?"

The dog-nin grinned widely in excitement, a dangerous look seeping into his slanted eyes that only Shino had the knowledge to recognise and fear.

"Truth or Dare."

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! And now the real mischief begins. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, and I promise I shall be back with more soon. In the next chapter, you can expect: the boys playing truth or dare, late night snacking, and maybe some vandalism.**

**Until the next update! Happy reading and writing!**

**-Emerald-**


	5. Games and Questions and Pants, Oh My!

* * *

**Our Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

**Summery: In which, the boys of the rookie 9 are sent on an away mission where they must live together in a perverted house known as 'The Icha Icha House'. Fluffyness ensues, with late night drinking, pranking, movies, vandalism, and general tomfoolery. Pairings all around with; Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Gaara, Shikamaru/Neji, and Shino/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteried not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Here we, the awaited game of Truth or Dare, which will stretch into the next chap as well, so look forward to more! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Games and Questions and Pants, Oh My!**

* * *

Nine boys stood in the lounge room to the Icha Icha House, music emitting from the stereo and a colourful TV show playing on the entertainment system's widescreen while they all stood together, each now pondering the idea of playing a certain game.

"Yeah, Truth or Dare!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down in his spot to show his enthusiasm towards Kiba's announcement.

"That sounds like a wonderfully youthful game!" Lee agreed, nodding his head approvingly to Gaara, who looked slightly confused.

"Hn." Sasuke voiced his minute approval.

Kiba grinned, "Then let's play! Everybody, get in a circle."

They all complied, sitting in the middle of the living room on the wide Icha Icha stop-sign rug which decorated the carpet. They each came to sit next to the people they felt most comfortable with; Sasuke next to Naruto, followed by Kiba who planted himself firmly next to Shino, who sat next to his friend Kankurou, the puppeteer sitting protectively next to his brother, Gaara having wanted to sit with Lee, who sat next to his best friend Neji, and then Shikamaru who had wanted to sit next to Sasuke.

"Ok, how do we play?" Kankurou asked, his question pointed towards Kiba, who seemed to be running the game.

"It's easy," Kiba replied, still grinning happily as he gestured to them all, "We each take turns, and chose someone to ask 'truth or dare?', if they answer truth, you can ask them something. If they choose dare, you dare them to do something! Anything you like!" The dog-nin laughed.

Naruto was also smiling wide, "Ok, who should start?" He asked eagerly, looking around the room at the all.

"Kiba. He came up with the idea." Shikamaru answered decisively.

"Sure thing!" Kiba exclaimed, then turned, pointing a finger at the only blonde of the room. "Naruto! Truth or dare?"

Naruto grinned, overly excited at being picked first, "Dare!" He answered, his eyes gleaming with challenge.

"Ok," Kiba scratched his head for a moment as he thought of something, "Everyone says blondes are dumb. To prove you're not, I dare you to jump up and down on one leg while reciting the English alphabet backwards!"

Everyone in the circle seemed to pick up at this, thinking it rather challenging (at least for Naruto) and looking eagerly to slim blonde boy, who exclaimed; "I accept!"

He stood up determinedly, grin still plastered on his features as he rose on one leg, and began jumping up and down, his arms flung wide for balance as he began backwards;

"Z, y... x, w... er... v, u, t..." Naruto thought for a moment, while the others laughed, watching him jump and count, almost loosing his balance every few jumps.

Eventually Shino supplied him with; "S."

"Right!" Naruto replied, continuing, "Then r, q... p? Yeah, then... o, n, m... l... k, j?"

Sasuke was smirking in amusement, "Come on dobe, only a few more letters." He told the blonde condescendingly.

Naruto swiftly kicked the Uchiha without loosing his balance, much to the humor of the others as they laughed anew, and he continued; "I, h... g, f, e... d, c, b, a!" He grinned happily, coming down from his one leg to sit next down again.

The group clapped charitably and laughed, "That was pretty good." Neji commented, chuckling.

Lee smiled wide, "I knew you could do, Naruto!" He told the blonde supportively.

"Ok, now Naruto, you pick someone." Kiba told him.

"Right. I pick..." The blonde boy considered his options, looking around at the anxious group, each hoping they either would or would not be picked. "Neji!"

The Hyuuga boy smirked slightly, looking over to Naruto in anticipation of the question.

"Truth or dare?"

He seemed to know instantly what he was going to choose, as Neji announced; "Truth."

"Hm..." Naruto thought for a moment, then smiled wide, "Is it true that Hinata once got you to wear one of her dresses and your uncle mistook you for a girl?"

Neji's face immediately began to burn as everyone in the group went into uproars of laughter. "Who told you that?!" The Hyuuga boy exclaimed.

"Hinata did!" Naruto laughed, "So, is it true?"

Neji frowned and turned his chin up, huffing, "I changed my mind. I want a dare."

Naruto laughed but nodded, "Fine, fine. I dare you to..." He looked around at the others again, before grinning and deciding. "Swap shorts with Sasuke-teme!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, looked down at his white shorts and then to Neji's black.

Kiba leaned forward, chuckling, "Yeah, that's a good one! Hurry up and do it!"

Neji sniffed in an affronted manner, "No way, my shorts are made from imported cotton." He replied indignantly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Stop being prissy and do it." He told the Hyuuga, who glared in response.

"Fine then." Sasuke gave in, standing up.

Neji followed suit, reluctantly. They both, having no reservations in front of the group, then undid the clasps to their shorts.

Kiba whistled suggestively, making both boys colour slightly and the group laugh as they slipped both of their shorts off, revealing their boxers to the group, Sasuke wearing a pair of typical blue boxers while Neji wore white, before changing into the other's shorts. Luckily, they wore the same size, both being of a similar figure.

"Hey, nice boxers there, teme." Naruto grinned lecherously as the raven-haired Uchiha sat down again. Sasuke chose not to answer, simply glaring at the blonde.

"Neji's turn!" Kankurou announced, as they all looked to the dark-haired boy.

"Hn." Neji knew instantly who he wanted to choose, "Gaara."

The small redhead was apparently surprised to be picked, and seemed immediately anxious as he nodded and Neji asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." The Suna-nin answered immediately, deciding any truth from him would be unwelcome and embarrassing.

Neji grinned then, having already formulated his dare, "All right then. I dare you to swap _every_ piece of clothing you have on, with Shikamaru!"

The whole group laughed at that, with encouraging yells of approval from a few.

Sasuke grinned appreciatively at the extreme of their own dare. Things were getting interesting.

Gaara seemed slightly surprised, while Shikamaru's eyes were wide. "What? That's much worse than your dare!" He accused the Hyuuga.

"Of course it is." Neji smirked triumphantly at the Nara.

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath in indignation, but decided it was a waste of energy to argue, and to just get on with it.

"Fine." He agreed then, standing up, "But we're going into the other room to change. Come on, Gaara."

The redhead stood up from his spot next to his brother and Lee, walking with Shikamaru over to the door which led into the hall, where they would get changed.

"You better not take advantage of him, Nara!" Kankurou yelled to Shikamaru, who rolled his eyes as he closed the door on the room, Gaara mumbling a sorry about his brother's hostile behaviour.

When they emerged a few minutes later, everyone couldn't help but laugh, including them. Shikamaru was dressed in a shirt noticeable too small for him, as it was tightly fitted, showing off more of his figure than he would ever usually be inclined to. The pants he wore were also shaped to his legs, the black material which everyone had associated with the short redhead now on the spiky-haired Nara boy. Gaara was perhaps more humorous, as he was dressed in Shikamaru's bright shirt, which had a few holes torn in it and was definitely too big for him, pooling at his hips while the sleeves went past his elbows and the collar of the short almost fell off of one shoulder. The redhead's pants, too, were so big he had to hold them up with his hands, lest they fall down.

They came back to sit in their original seats, as the laughter died down and grins remained on the faces of the group of boys. As Gaara sat next to Lee, the green-clad boy had trouble keeping his eyes off the redhead, unable to stem thoughts of how adorable the boy looked in the overly-sized clothes.

"Your turn now, Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara smiled lightly, having a good time despite his discomfit with the large clothes he now wore, as he looked over to the only other quiet person in the group. "Shino. Truth or dare?"

Shino looked over to the redhead cautiously, but he was smiling under his high-collared jacket. "Truth."

Gaara's smile grew a little wider, as Kiba exclaimed, "Ooh, truth!".

"What is the one thing you are least likely to say?" Gaara asked quietly, which quickly gained the interests of all the boys in the room.

Shino smirked then, though you could only barely tell it, as he thought for a moment and the anticipation of everyone in the room seemed to rise like humidity in the air.

"Probably that..." He thought for a moment, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Ah!" Kiba laughed heartily, while Naruto gave a look which suggested this was too much information. The other boys laughed easily at the bug-boy's announcement, though some wished they had not learned about the strangely stoic boy's preference not to wear undergarments.

"All right, my turn now." Shino announced then, calming the laughter of the room down after his revealing statement. "Kankurou, truth or dare?"

The older Sand-nin grinned, "Dare! Ain't no way I'm choosing truth after _that_ one." He laughed.

Shino nodded, "Then I dare you to get us drinks from the alcohol cabinet that we found earlier over there," The stoic bug-nin announced, "We can drink as we continue."

"Good idea!" Kiba and Naruto exclaimed together.

"Ok, let's break open the drinks." Kankurou rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"I'll help!" Lee declared cheerfully, standing up with the older boy as they went over to the cabinet to organise the drinks.

Sasuke and Shikamaru stood up as well, deciding to go over and pick out some of the drinks they wanted. Kiba and Neji decided to choose more music from the entertainment system, turning it up and grinning to each other as the beat filled the room and everyone made a general noise or shout of approval.

"Now we'll really get things moving." Naruto smirked to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, it's Kankurou's turn, and will things start to heat up? Undoubtably, in all Truth or Dare games, eventually interesting events must arise. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Until the next update!**

**-Emerald-**


	6. The Embarrassments of Truth or Dare Game

* * *

**Our Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

**Summery: In which, the boys of the rookie 9 are sent on an away mission where they must live together in a perverted house known as 'The Icha Icha House'. Fluffyness ensues, with late night drinking, pranking, movies, vandalism, and general tomfoolery. Pairings all around with; Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Gaara, Shikamaru/Neji, and Shino/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteried not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Here we are, next chap. Not much to be said about it, hope you enjoy. Oh, a bit sexual in this one though, lol, so be warned of that.**

****

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Embarrassments of Truth or Dare Games**

* * *

****

Laughter filled the wide lounge room of the Icha Icha house, as nine young boys came back to sitting in their circle, each prepared to continue their game of Truth or Dare, now that they had consumed an appropriate amount of alcohol - bottles of sake, bourbon, vodka, liqueur and many other inebriations nursed in their hands. The music was loud and the night was getting late, the perfect atmosphere for their game.

"All right!" Kiba exclaimed then, "Let's continue!"

"Um..." Naruto looked about the room expectantly, "Who's turn was it now?"

"Mine!" Kankurou yelled cheerfully, grinning wide under his deep purple make-up, as he watched the other boys squirm for a moment, before making his choice. "Kiba!"

The dog-nin grinned, "Dare!" He replied immediately, eyes wide in anticipation of a challenge.

The puppeteer smirked in reply, taking a swig from his bottle before telling the younger boy; "I dare you... to fake an orgasm, and we'll all mark you out of ten for how well you do it."

Naruto roared with laughter, as many laughed out loud with him, all of them grinning wide in expectation of Kiba's performance. Shino felt slightly disapproving, but after receiving a grin from the dog-boy, put himself at ease. They were all a bunch of boys, who had been drinking, after all.

"Ok then, prepare yourselves!" Kiba warned cockily, before placing his hand on his chest dramatically, and beginning to moan lowly.

The room went quiet, as the entire group of grinning boys watched in silence, listening to Kiba as the moans grew louder, more husky. Noticing he had gained their attention, Kiba then let himself fall to the floor, writhing and moaning in his act, as he moaned louder.

"Yes!" He cried then, to the giggles of his audience, "Oh... mystery lover... more!"

The room was laughing outright now, some of the boys in tears on the floor as Kiba finished it off by crying out and moaning once more - a climax to his fake pleasure - before letting it die out, and turning to grin at the group of laughing boys.

They all clapped, as Kiba gave a small bow from where he sat, as he planted himself back next to Shino - who was now blushing under his collar, though not many could see it.

"All right, that was definitely a ten!" Kankurou laughed.

"Hn. I'd give it seven." Sasuke input, smirking in amusement.

Neji laughed, "I give it an eight."

"... I thought it was good." Gaara spoke up, his voice quiet - though also amused, as he was smiling. "A ten."

Lee's eyes widened slightly at Gaara's comment and he resisted the urge to affectionately glomp the other boy. _'So... cute...' _The green-clad teen thought to himself, breathing a little faster.

Kiba was grinning proudly, "Thank you, thank you." He answered, waving his hand dismissively, "I know - I'm good." He smiled wide.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "All right, enough of that." He settled them down, "Who's next? Kiba, who do you pick?"

The dog-nin was thoughtful for a moment, thinking of what he could ask and of whom. Suddenly, an idea struck him as he looked over to one person in particular, and he grinned mischievously, as he turned to them. "Lee!"

Lee jumped slightly, smiling in response to being picked while everyone smirked or sniggered, excited to see what Kiba had in store for the obtuse ninja. The idea had come to him as soon as Kiba had seen how Lee was looking at Gaara, and as cruel as it might be, he knew he couldn't pass it up.

"Truth or Dare, Lee?" The dog-boy asked challengingly.

Lee's back was straight and he sat proudly, as he replied - a determined fire in his eyes; "Dare, Kiba-san!"

Kiba grinned. Poor, predictable Lee, of course _he'd_ chose dare. "Good then..." The dog-boy nodded, his smirk widening as he told the other boy in a clear and deceive tone; "I dare you to kiss the smallest person in the room."

Lee's eyes widened, "W-what?" He asked shakily.

The other boys were definitely excited by now, laughing out loud and looking around themselves, while numerous of them were ecstatic the dares were getting good.

"That's great!" Naruto laughed, nodding enthusiastically, "So who's the smallest?"

"H-hold on," Lee waved his arms around desperately, "M-maybe I can change to truth?"

"Nope." Kankurou shook his head sadly, as though it were a shame, "The rules are you now have to do the dare, you picked it."

Lee swallowed his nerves as he replied, a bundle of nerves and anxiousness; "Oh... ok then, I will play the game fairly..."

"Good." Neji nodded approvingly, smiling himself as he looked around at the boys, "Well, it's definitely between Naruto and Gaara then."

"Me?" Gaara asked in surprise, though he guessed he probably was one of the smallest.

"What?" Naruto demanded, frowning suddenly, "I'm not that small!"

"Yes, you are, Dobe." Sasuke informed the blonde, smirking at the boy as he stood, "Now get up and we'll see who's shorter."

The blonde boy grumbled irritably, pouting at the prospect of having to kiss his friend Lee, as he stood up next to where Gaara had risen shakily. Sasuke positioned them so the two shortest boys of the room stood back-to-back, where their heights could be judged accurately.

The answer was obvious, as the rest of the room looked on. There was about a half-inches difference which showed who the shortest boy of the group was.

"Gaara!" Kiba exclaimed, "Definitely Gaara."

Sasuke nodded, "Hn." He stated approvingly.

"Agreed." Shikamaru announced, as the rest of the group began grinning lecherously.

Lee's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock, as he shook his head. The two small boys then sat down in their spots again, though Lee and Gaara purposefully looked away from each other.

"Well then," Neji spoke in a fake-casual tone, his smirk widening in anticipation while the others stared, "You two have to kiss."

Lee's eyes were wide as he looked to his friend and rival, the Hyuuga boy grinning wider in reply. Slowly, Lee turned his head to look at Gaara, looking at all the expressions of the excited boys and the one disapproving face of Kankurou, before his eyes rested on an embarrassed-looking Gaara.

"Gaara-san..." Lee murmured, gaining the boy's attention. Gaara slowly turned to look back at him, and they met eyes nervously.

Lee took a deep breath before he continued, his face flushing steadily into a deep blush, "I apologise Gaara-san, but I must kiss you for this dare! Will you permit me?" He smiled apologetically.

Gaara's face blushed a light pink, to the slight surprise of all in room, who had never seen this reaction in the Suna-nin. The redhead lowered his eyes anxiously then, and nodded.

_'Kawaii...'_ Lee couldn't help but think, as he took another deep breath, the whole room falling silent as they watched on. He just had to get it done, he told himself, and they would all forget it by tomorrow. Luckily, Lee had of course not drunk any alcohol - he himself having no tolerance for the stuff.

Lee braced himself, the music of the lounge room filling his ears as he tried to ignore the presence of anyone else in the room but he and Gaara. Bringing his hand up hesitantly, Lee allowed his fingers to brush Gaara's cheek softly. The redhead gasped in surprise of the sudden and intimate contact, his blush increasing, as he then felt Lee's hand slip under his chin - lifting his face to meet eyes once again.

Lee's expression reflected slight embarrassment and uncertainty, though there was a definite caring there that Gaara found fascinating. The redhead's heartbeat sped up, the both of them blushing and unsure as they prepared themselves. Lee felt himself almost in a trance then, as his eyesight dropped to Gaara's pink lips - slightly parted from his surprise and anxiousness. Lowering his head then, Lee slowly allowed his lips to brush against Gaara's, the smaller redhead gasping slightly in response. Lee felt himself pressing, his lips in a lock against the other boy's as his eyes slid closed. Gaara was pulse quickened, his mouth burning where it connected with Lee's, lips massaging and sliding against the other's in an addicting motion.

It was then that they heard the whistling, laughing and encouraging shouts coming from the others in the room - and remembered where they were. Pulling away from each other with flushed faces, their eyes were wide in embarrassment as they gazed at the group.

"That was great!" Kiba was wheezing with his laughter.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn, you two looked like you knew what you were doing..."

"Man, that was smexy!" Naruto exclaimed happily, grinning to himself.

Lee's eyes widened in shock of what he had done, as he turned to Gaara in utter embarrassment, "Gaara-san! I am sorry! I apologise! Please, do not be mad with me!" The green-wearing boy pleaded.

Gaara shook his head, "Lee, do not be sorry-"

"Damn right you should be sorry!" Kankurou exclaimed, glaring at Rock Lee heatedly, "What the hell was that you did to my brother?!"

Lee meeped, "I am sorry, Kankurou-san!"

"I'll kill you!" The puppeteer leapt to tackle the boy, Gaara sitting in quite shock - a hand coming up to gentle touch his tingling lips.

"Enough of that!" Shikamaru pried Kankurou off of Lee with the help of Neji and Shino, as they all settled down once again.

"Ya' know, I'm hungry!" Naruto yelled then to the group, "How about we eat?"

"Your always hungry." Sasuke retorted, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"Shut up, teme!" He replied, crossing his arms haughtily, "We haven't eaten all day!"

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, "I'm kinda hungry too."

The rest of the group made general noises of approval, nodding or stating that they too were hungry before they all looked over to the door which led to the kitchen.

"All right," Neji announced, "How about we eat before we continue the game?"

"Agreed!" The group yelled unanimously.

_'And then I have to dare someone!' _Lee though worriedly, as they all stood up, preparing to walk towards the kitchen. The green beast couldn't resist his eyes training after the figure of Gaara, still dressed in Shikamaru's clothing, and blushing slightly once again. _'This is going to be a long holiday...'_

* * *

**A/N: Fun in the kitchen and the continuance of the Truth or Dare game to be expected in the next chap! I hope you all enjoyed the Lee/Gaara in this chap... XD I enjoyed writing it, lol.**

**Until next time!  
**

**-Emerald-**


	7. The Attentions of Spikey Haired Boys

* * *

**Our Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

**Summery: In which, the boys of the rookie 9 are sent on an away mission where they must live together in a perverted house known as 'The Icha Icha House'. Fluffyness ensues, with late night drinking, pranking, movies, vandalism, and general tomfoolery. Pairings all around with; Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Gaara, Shikamaru/Neji, and Shino/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update... I've become preoccupied by my other stories, but I'll be more consistent with this one in the future.**

**At the request of Kailyssia, and to answer any others who are not sure, when Sasuke calls Naruto 'Dobe' it means 'idiot' or 'dead last' - as in, loser. And when Naruto calls Sasuke 'Teme' it means, very straightforwardly, 'bastard'. Although they use those insults to address each other, often these are considered to be terms of endearment when it concerns those two.**

**I hope that clears that up for anyone who was wondering! And if there is any other terminology I use which any readers are unfamiliar with, I would be happy to answer any questions.**

**Also[insert shameless advertising here I am writing a new fic! Its Itachi/Sasuke Yaoi, so that means Uchihacest - anyone who might be interested, I encourage you to go check it out! You can find it under my profile - it's called '_Sharingan no Gokyoudai_' and I would love to hear what any of you think about it.**

**Anyway, commence the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Attentions of Spikey-Haired Boys**

* * *

"_Sasuke_..." Naruto whined, leaning across the table to his glaring teammate, a pout decorating his expression as he emphasised his own impatience, "When will it be_ ready_?" 

Sasuke slapped the blonde's hands away as he tried to grab at the bowl the Uchiha was holding, "I already told you, dobe!" He snapped, "I'm only up to mixing the damn batter, it's going to be ten minutes!"

Kiba groaned from where he sat on the floor of the kitchen near to the blonde Uzumaki, who now appeared to be on the verge of tears, "I can't wait that long!" The dog-nin announced, "Just give it to me raw!"

"Kiba." Shino's monotone voice was reprimanding, "If you wait ten minutes, the pancakes will be cooked, so be patient."

In response the dog-nin merely sulked, while Neji, who stood in the kitchen furiously cutting up the fruit he found in the fridge, asked tersely; "Who the hell decided we were having pancakes for dinner, anyway?"

Sasuke fixed his glare on the Hyuuga boy, waving his mixing stick in Neji's face threateningly, "Look Hyuuga, we were all hungry and barely any of us can cook, and pancakes was the quickest thing we could all make that everyone agreed to eat, so shut up and keep chopping those damn bananas!"

Needless to say, under the scrutiny of Sasuke's aggravated Sharingan and the angry vein throbbing on his head, Neji did not argue again.

Shikamaru sighed at the hostility of the two, from where he leaned against the kitchen wall. "This is all so troublesome." He announced.

"Shut up, you lazy bastard!" Kankurou shouted, as he continued to crack eggs into the bowl of batter Sasuke was mixing, sending a glare to the young Nara, "You aren't even doing anything!"

"My friends!" Lee jumped up then, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace as he tried to calm the group, "We are all just hungry! There is no need to fight, here in this place of youth-"

"And you!" Kankurou rounded on the green beast of Konoha, "Why are you standing so close to my brother over there?"

Lee looked sideways at Gaara, who merely blinked his large pale eyes up at the dark-haired boy as they stood over one side of the room. Lee blushed lightly, before sidestepping a little away from the redhead under his older brother's scathing glare. Gaara frowned only slightly, before averting his gaze.

Naruto frowned deeply at Kankurou, "Stop yelling," He told the boy in a pouty voice, "You're giving me a headache."

Kankurou merely huffed, before crossing his arms over his chest and muttering something under his breath about wanting to return to his couch.

"Finally," Sasuke muttered, as he finished mixing and turned to the heated pan, "We can start cooking these stupid pancakes."

"All right!" Kiba cheered suddenly from the floor, while Shino shook his head wearily at the entire group.

Everyone seemed to pick up soon afterwards, the affects of drinking alcohol seeming to lessen as the group ate, and they returned to their previous good moods. After effectively making a mess of attempting to cook the pancakes, with both Sasuke and Kiba either failing to cook them enough - leaving them raw and gooey in the centre - or burning them beyond recognition, it was not until Shino stepped in that eatable food was produced. Afterward, deciding to leave the kitchen in the mess they had made with the promise to themselves of cleaning it up in the morning, the group soon returned to the lounge room - where the music was still blaring, the drinks were still out, and they could resume their game of Truth or Dare.

"Ok then," Naruto asked happily, a large grin plastered over his face as he asked of the group, now once again sitting in their circle on the Icha Icha rug in the middle of the room, "Who was next?"

Lee felt a great apprehension rise in his gut, as he raised his hand sheepishly. "It is my responsibly to now dare someone." The boy announced.

Kiba grinned widely, his canines peeking over his lips as the dog-nin took a generous mouthful of the sake in his hand, "Who's it gonna' be then, Rock?"

Lee looked around the group hesitantly, before quickly reaching a decision. "Shikamaru-san." He asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Shikamaru sighed irritably, having known that he was going to be asked eventually. He knew immediately what he would decide, obviously not appreciating any request which involved him doing anything, he opted for the less physical of the two. "Truth."

"Oooh!" Naruto gave an appreciative sound to the choice.

"How utterly predictable." Neji muttered, "It was fate that you chose truth."

Shikamaru, and a good number of the group besides him, rolled their eyes at the Hyuuga.

Lee seemed deep in thought, however, as he considered what he should ask of the Nara boy. He did not wish to embarrass the boy too badly - although, rationally, he realised that the game so far had been nothing but a long stream of embarrassments. Suddenly, a reasonably PG-13 question popped into the boy's mind, and he turned to Shikamaru with an eager smile;

"Shikamaru-san," He began with conviction, asking clearly, "What is the most you have ever done to get someone's attention? And did it work?"

Shikamaru thought absently that that was a very Lee-ish question, before sighing and immediately remembering the one and only time he had attempted to gain someone's attention.

"Oh, that's pretty good!" Kiba exclaimed, pleased with the question, as the group eagerly over to Shikamaru.

The Nara boy gave once last sigh which suggested how troublesome he felt it was to speak of the matter, before he answered; "I once..." The boy attempted to fight off the blush he knew was coming on, as he admitted, "... I once wore my hair down, in an attempt to get someone's attention."

"No way!" Kankurou yelled, as the group broke out in surprised exclamations or laughing, each looking to the Nara boy's spiky ponytail in wonder.

"I remember that day!" Naruto claimed, looking to Sasuke eagerly, he grabbed the boy's arm and shook him in emphasis, "Ne, teme, do you remember? That time in Ichiraku, and Shika walked past, and we thought-"

Sasuke burst out laughing, nodding suddenly, "I remember that. We all though you were-" He pointed to Shikamaru as he was over taken by his laughter.

"What?" Gaara asked quietly to the room, as they laughed, "What did he look like?"

Shikamaru's face was completely red by now, as he glared at the laughing group. He grumbled out an answer to the Suna-nin, "Everyone who saw me... told me I looked like a girl."

This brought fresh peels of laughter from the group, "Man, I wish I had seen that!" Kiba exclaimed, leaning on Shino for support as he laughed.

Lee grinned at the Nara in amusement, feeling only marginally sorry for the boy in his embarrassment - hey, he had tried to spare him - as he asked Shikamaru again;

"And did it work, Nara-san?"

Shikamaru's face burned with embarrassment, as he allowed his eyes to flicker to Neji for only a moment, before muttering; "No, it didn't."

Neji wondered at the boy's glancing to him, also remembering with amusement the day he had seen Shikamaru with his hair out - he hadn't realised at the time that it was a ploy to get someone's attention, and wondered suddenly who is was.

The groups laughter died out after a while, though, and they were prepared to move on.

"Ok, ok," Kiba calmed himself, a grin still in place on his face, "Who's next?"

Shikamaru seemed to attempt to regain his pride, as he announced confidently, the blush now starting to seep out of his face, "I will dare Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up in slight surprise, "Who says I pick dare?"

"Why, do you want truth?" Shikamaru gave him a look which suggested that if he did, the question would be every bit as embarrassing as his just was.

Sasuke slumped his shoulders slightly in defeat, "I choose dare."

Shikamaru nodded, before a small smirk presented itself on the lazy boy's face, knowing this would be a suitable revenge to the group for his previous embarrassment. "I dare you, to kiss the person in the group you most want to."

Sasuke's eyes widened comically at this, as Kiba immediately howled with laughter, the group all grinning in amusement, as everyone seemed pleased with this dare - except for Sasuke, and Naruto.

"What?" The Uchiha demanded angrily, "That's not fair!"

"It was fair when I had to kiss Gaara-sama!" Lee announced in a nearly hysterical tone, as everyone looked to him in surprise, before he coughed and smiled sheepishly, muttering an apology.

"Well, Uchiha," Neji smirked in superiority, taking great pleasure in the boy's obvious discomfort as he watched Sasuke squirm, "Who do you most want to kiss?"

Sasuke's eyes seemed to be permanently wide with fear as he glanced around at the group. In all fairness, the Uchiha did consider his options. Looking around, he momentarily wondered what it would be like to kiss any one of them in this situation - if he chose Neji, that would at least shut the stupid Hyuuga up, but he also supposed the boy would then suggest he had a 'secret crush' on him, and he couldn't live with that. Perhaps he could choose Gaara, but Sasuke felt the boy had already been humiliated enough with kissing Lee in this game, and didn't want to chance the reaction of his brother. Another candidate would have been Kiba, except Sasuke wasn't as oblivious as everyone else gathered here and was perfectly aware of he and Shino's relationship, knowing the bug-nin would be decidedly revengeful towards him if he attempted to touch his koi.

And that left the only other passable option. The one person, Sasuke, admittedly, did want to kiss - and whom he knew the entire group expected him to pick.

"Naruto." Sasuke admitted quietly, as the boy turned his wide eyes on the Uchiha.

"Naruto what?" The blonde asked, hoping Sasuke was merely informing him about something - and had not, as he feared, picked him.

"Well, its not that surprising, it is?" The Uchiha snapped at the now leering group, "Its just that I feel most comfortable with the dobe! Don't take it the wrong way!" He yelled at the boy's who all seemed to be grinning at him in a fashion which suggesting they didn't believe his ramblings.

Naruto laughed nervously, "I have no idea what you're talking about, teme," He smiled uneasily, "W-who did you pick?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the boy, "Shut up and come here, dobe." He took hold of the blonde's waist and pulled him closer.

Naruto's face took on an expression of sudden fear at this, "T-teme!" He cried, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

The Uchiha glared at Naruto, ceasing the boy's squirming in attempt to get away from him, "It's just a dare, Naruto." He told the smaller boy firmly, "Just hold still and I'll be quick."

Naruto's expression was still fearful, as he hesitated only a moment, looking sideways to the group who watched them intently, before deciding he would just pretend it wasn't happening and nodded slowly.

Sasuke felt a lump of nerves in his throat, his heart beating wildly, as he looked down into Naruto's fearful blue eyes. The Uchiha attempted to ignore the leering stares of those around them, pretending for all he was worth that this was not happening as he leaned down carefully.

Placing his lips very softly against Naruto's, Sasuke found himself immediately immersed in the warmth of the blonde as he felt Naruto's hand rise to his chest in surprise and the boy's breathing warm and erratic against his cheek. Pressing his mouth against the smaller's more firmly, Sasuke soon found himself in a liplock with Naruto, unable to register the sounds or movements around him as even the music of the room was suddenly drowned out by the sounds of his and Naruto's hearts beating wildly, their breathing mingling as their lips moved together.

After a moment, however, Sasuke registered all too clearly the yells of the boys, the laughter and the jeers and slurs of those who had perhaps drunk too much. They pulled apart and the Uchiha glared at the general room, to which the laughter and shouting seemed to increase, before looking to a pleasantly stunned and blushing Naruto.

The Uzumaki's mind was momentarily blank, sitting in surprise of the kiss, as he felt Sasuke's arm still around his waist. Eventually, he turned away from Sasuke, pulling out of the boy's arms as his face turned a deep red. Only keen observers of the small boy, noticed the small smile that played at his lips.

"Well, that was eventful." Shino remarked with amusement, as he attempted once again to calm Kiba into coherent speech. "Who's next?"

* * *

**A/N: Meh, sorry if the ending is a bit abrupt. I didn't intend for the Truth or Dare game to stretch into this many chapters, but I promise I will finish it up with the next one!**

**Anywho, I encourage you all to review, and to check out my fic 'Sharingan no Gokyoudai'!**

**Thank you.**

** -Emerald- **


	8. A Climax of Emotional Proportions

* * *

**Our Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

**Summery: In which, the boys of the rookie 9 are sent on an away mission where they must live together in a perverted house known as 'The Icha Icha House'. Fluffyness ensues, with late night drinking, pranking, movies, vandalism, and general tomfoolery. Pairings all around with; Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Gaara, Shikamaru/Neji, and Shino/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking; 'Holy shit, an update!' Either that or 'I don't even much like this story.' In any case, I'm sorry for the extremely long wait for a new chap, but I have been struggling to update lately with my workload from university. Anyway, you know the story, sorry yatta yatta yatta I shall try to update more in the future.**

**Now, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Climax of Emotional Proportions**

* * *

The laughter in the House of Icha Icha was loud and perhaps a little more drunken than it ought to be, as a group of nine teenage boys sat in a circle on a strange rug drinking assorted alcohol, music baring through out the room, and a game of Truth or Dare was becoming perhaps a little out of control.

"Come on, Sasuke, now you have to dare someone!" Kiba announced excitedly, leering at the Uchiha boy's still blushing face.

Sasuke continued to glare, as the laughter of the group died down and he avoided the eye contract of the blonde beside him. Oh, he would get them back for that one, he decided - no one made him kiss the dobe, except the dobe! Wait, what?

"Yeah, come on, Uchiha," Neji taunted with a smirk, "We haven't _got_ all day."

Kankurou rolled his eyes at this, "It's the middle of the night, you idiot." He muttered under his breath, to which he received a knowing glare.

Sasuke sat up straight though, and looked around the group - noting the numerous pleading faces, silently asking that he not pick them. Luckily for them though, he had already decided whom he would torture.

"Neji," Sasuke 'decided' after a long pause, his tone much too sweet to be innocent, as he watched the Hyuuga's expression darken in dread. "Truth or dare?"

"Hn." Neji huffed, making a show of appearing as though he couldn't care less that he had been picked, as he made his decision easily - he wouldn't fall into the same trap as the fool Nara. "Dare." He stated with pride.

Sasuke's grin widened though, and the Hyuuga boy instantly felt that he may have made a mistake. "Dare, you say?" Sasuke asked tauntingly, a laugh in his voice, "Well, then, what to dare you to do..."

The group held their breaths (well, if they were more sober, perhaps that would have been their reaction. As it was, they more or less swayed about on the spot in anticipation) as they awaited the Uchiha's dare. Surely, he would tell Neji to do something as demeaning as he had just been asked to do?

"I dare you," Sasuke then announced with conviction, pointing his finger to the Hyuuga condemningly as he sat up straight and delivered the killing blow; "To tell Rock Lee how much you love him, as your _best friend_, for sixty seconds."

Neji stopped still, the room gasped, some mouths dropping open at the mere implication of what Sasuke had just said. Now, what must be said here, is that those who were not a part of this particular group of friends would not know that Sasuke had just deliberately tread on a forbidden subject with the Hyuuga - for it was common knowledge that, once apon a time, many years ago (when Neji was much younger and much more foolish, as he would have put it) he had had a tiny, marginal, barely-notable_crush _on one Rock Lee.

Of course, soon after this, the Hyuuga had come to realise that Lee did not feel the same for him and had, instead, told the boy with the bowl-cut - in rather an emotional moment for them both - that Lee was his best friend. The moment, had, of course, been the highlight of Rock Lee's year. Ever since then, it had leaked out into the group about what had happened, and how Neji - the almighty Hyuuga Neji, lord of Fate - had told the green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee, that he was his _best friend_. It was one for the history books, let me tell you.

Now, since that incident many years ago, it was well known that if you knew what was good for you - you _did not_ mention the incident between Neji and Lee, and never spoke of Neji's recognition of Lee as his closest friend.

At least, not until this moment in the living room of the Icha Icha House, where many a strange thing seemed to take place.

Needless to say, in amongst the currently stunned and scandalised faces of the boys in the circle, the only thought running through Neji's mind as he stared at the smirking expression of the Uchiha boy, was; _'You. Bitch.'_

Sasuke grinned, as he was faced with the absolutely seething look Neji gave him, and he told the Hyuuga boy; "Come on, Neji." He taunted, "We haven't _got_ all day."

Neji could have killed him in that moment. Luckily, the laughing of those around him made him calm down, even as a blush took over his features. Looking beside him to the green-clad boy his dare included, Neji expected to see Lee looking embarrassed or at least perhaps apologetic, but instead was faced with something entirely different.

Sitting there next to him, Rock Lee was smiling widely in anticipation of the dare. He loved it. In fact, the only look which Neji was faced with which was not amused or excited, was the expression on Gaara's face which was, to say the least, less than pleased. Neji seethed.

"No." The Hyuuga tried to deny the request, "Give me a different dare."

Sasuke laughed cruelly, "Nope." He stated. Oh yes, revenge was sweet.

Neji glared around at the room, the large group of boys all staring back at him expectantly. The Hyuuga knew there was nothing for it, he would have to complete the dare.

"Fine." He grumbled in irritation, "Somebody get a watch or something," He then ordered, "I don't wonna do this for any longer than I have to."

Nobody had to get out of their spot though (not that, I think, anyone really would have) as in that moment, true to form, Shino pulled a stopwatch miraculously out of the depths of his high-collared coat.

After a moment of silence, Kankurou nodded, and stated for the benefit of the group; "Fair enough." And took the stopwatch from the bug-nin, setting it so that it would time for exactly one minute.

"Alright then!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly, leaning towards Neji expectantly, "On the count of three, start talking - and don't stop or go off topic!"

Neji nodded, his face paling already as he turned to face Lee and almost scowled as the green-clad boy turned likewise to they were facing each other, the smile still plastered over his face.

"Ok - counting down!" Naruto announced then as he leaned closer to Kiba and they counted together in unison; "One!"

Neji steadied his thoughts, trying to prepare what he would say, and failing to produce anything that would not embarrass him horribly.

"Two!"

What would he say? Hey there, Rock Lee, you know me, I'm supposed to tell you how much I love you - well, I hate you right now.

"Three!"

"Um," Neji started, and heard the ticking of the stopwatch start as he was watched expectantly. He launched straight into it, saying whatever came off of the top of his head. "Rock Lee, you and I met when we were young, and I never very much liked you then. You were strange, and unorthodox, and believed you could change your own fate and become a great ninja despite your inability to do, well, most things a ninja ought to be able to do."

At this point, the group gave Neji a strange look, wondering how this related to how much he loved his friend. Lee himself seemed not so enthused about Neji's speech, but nodded as the boy went on.

"And then, as we got older, I saw how you _could_ be a good shinobi, how you were a genius - in your own way." Neji's face blushed deeper as he had no time to cut out the embarrassing parts of his thoughts, "You helped me to realise that I could change, as well, and for that I admired you for a long time - especially at _that time_, you know, when I said those _things_."

Rock Lee nodded understandingly, his smile wide now. Neji looked down to his lap, no longer able to face Lee as he went on;

"Well, you knew how I felt then, and it was really good of you to treat me how you did - never rejecting me, always accepting of how I felt and making me feel alright about it, even though you didn't feel the same way." Neji cleared his throat.

"Twenty seconds to go!" Kiba announced, and Neji's heart skipped a beat as he forced himself to hurry and finish up.

"Right, so I just really think a lot of you, and you were always a really good guy to me even when I wasn't always so nice to you. Your helped me..." Neji stalled for only a second, before forcing himself to finish. "You helped me become a better person, and even though I don't feel the same way as I did _that time_, I really... love you, as my best and closest friend, Lee. And if any of you ever say _anything_ about this again, I will kill you all in your sleep."

Then, at the same time the Hyuuga boy finished this little speech, the timer on the stopwatch sounded - announcing the end of Neji's torture, and the dare.

Looking up from where his eyes had fixed on his lap, Neji gazed to Lee's face to see what impact his words had had on the boy. And was, though perhaps he shouldn't have been, a little surprised at the expression he found there.

It was truly a Rock Lee moment, as tears were springing to the boy's large eyes, and a smile so wide and happy was spread across his face as you might think the boy would burst.

The laughter around the group and the wide grins were nothing compared to Rock Lee's reaction then.

"Oh, Neji-kun!" Lee exclaimed, and promptly flung his arms around the blushing form of his teammate.

The Hyuuga struggled a bit, trying a few time to pry the crying boy off of him while Lee held on enthusiastically. "Lee, get off of me!"

"Oh, you do care!" Lee exclaimed with joy, embracing his friend as tightly as he could, "I feel the youth in the room!"

"I think I do too," Kankurou grumbled, "And it's making me sick."

"Probably the alcohol as well." Shikamaru agreed, giving his cup of sake a suspicious look. The lazy boy then turned to ask Sasuke; "You satisfied now?"

Sasuke grinned widely as he looked to Neji's dismayed expression, as the boy was still being hugged by the boy with the bowl-cut (much to the apparent agitation of one Suna-nin), and the Uchiha nodded happily.

"It was well worth it." Sasuke announced.

"Very well," Shino spoke then, "Let us finish this game. Neji, it is your turn to dare someone."

Neji finally managed to pull away from Rock Lee at these words, as the green beast of Konoha composed himself once again, though the happy smile on his face did not fade. The Hyuuga boy looked around the room quickly, and decided easily enough whom he would dare - the drunkest of the entire group of boys, judging by how violently he was swinging while sitting down.

"Kankurou," Neji announced, gaining the boy's barely-plausible attention.

"Wah?" The older Suna ninja looked blearily over to the Hyuuga, a confused and questioning look on his face.

Neji grimaced as he asked the inebriated boy, "Truth or dare?"

Kankurou seemed to consider this deeply for a few moments, as his brow creased with concentration, before his expression seemed suddenly to clear, and he announced; "Dare!"

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes, "Indeed." The boy murmured, "Well then, I dare you to..." He looked about the room to inspire him, as the group awaited his decision. Then, as he looked to the stairs which lead from the bedrooms to the living room they sat in, the idea struck him.

"I dare you to kiss the first person who comes down those stairs tomorrow morning." Neji stated with pride, smirking at the older boy.

Kankurou immediately looked taken aback, "Wha!?" He demanded in his drunken stupor, "But - but wha' if it's Gaara?"

Said redhead seemed horrified at the idea, his eyes pale eyes wide as he shook his head imploringly.

"Doesn't count, then." Neji shrugged, "But anyone else, you have to kiss. A proper kiss too. None of that 'on the cheek' crap."

Kankurou looked severely troubled by this for several moments, "But - wha - I - ha?" The boy mumbled, swaying dangerously where he sat, before finally, he gave a groan and flopped rather dramatically to the floor.

After a moment's silence, Naruto asked, "Is he dead?"

Gaara poked his brother's now laying form, and received a loud snore in response. "No," The redhead answered, "I think he has only passed out."

"Oh, well, alright then." Kiba said, then turned to his boyfriend expectantly.

Shino nodded, "I will dare someone in Kankurou's place then." The bug-nin announced, and none argued. "Gaara," The boy chose quickly.

"Dare." Gaara answered easily, his tone quiet, as he adjusted the too-large shirt he still wore from his earlier dare to swap clothes with Shikamaru.

Shino was quick, no decision having need to be made, he told the boy immediately; "I dare you to down your drink in one go."

The group was a little surprise by this, and some protested.

"Isn't that a bit of a harsh dare?" Shikamaru asked with one eyebrow raised, "Gaara has never been drinking before."

The redhead, in question, looked to his cup of alcohol with doubt as to whether he thought he could drink the whole thing at once - the very smell of it overwhelming the small boy.

Shino merely shrugged. "I want to finish this game and go to bed." He answered simply, and looked to Gaara expectantly.

"Alright," Naruto agreed, "Gaara, just gulp down the drink quickly so we go to sleep." The blonde yawed widely in emphasis of this.

The younger Suna ninja frowned slightly at his drink, the loud snoring of his brother the only noise in the room as everyone waited for his dare to be completed, therefor ending the game. Gaara thought, idly, that if Kankurou had been awake, he would have protested the redhead being forced to do this - and he supposed this was probably a good thing, as it simply would have taken longer for him to complete his dare.

Picking the small shot glass up carefully, Gaara sniffed the golden liquid within carefully, thinking that it might look as innocent as tree sap, but definitely did not smell like it. Taking the glass to his lips, the redhead noticed the worried expression of Rock Lee next to him - and downed the drink quickly.

His face contorted for a moment at the strong taste, and he blanched - but swallowed the sticky substance down, and was glad for it when it was done. A warmth spread through him as the liquid seemed to coat his stomach, and the boy felt immediately more light-headed.

"Well, that's done." Kiba grinned widely, though his expression was now tired. "Let's head off to bed."

With many a nod and agreement, the group of boys then left the living room and the Icha Icha rug, making their way (all except one) up the stairs to their rooms.

When each had said good night to the others and came to rest on their beds next to their bedmate, sleep came quickly and the last thing any of the boy's registered was the sun now quite high in the sky, the only indication of how long they had stayed awake.

* * *

**A/N: Whoooo! I finally finished the damn Truth or Dare game. Don't worry, lots more to come yet, and much more games and other such things are to happen. **

**I hope you all liked that, as I know the update was long in the making, and I'm glad I finally put it up here. I will try to update soon, so send me your love in review form and I will post all the sooner!**

**-Emerald-**


	9. Waking Up Late to a Welcoming Argument

* * *

**Our Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

**Summery: In which, the boys of the rookie 9 are sent on an away mission where they must live together in a perverted house known as 'The Icha Icha House'. Fluffyness ensues, with late night drinking, pranking, movies, vandalism, and general tomfoolery. Pairings all around with; Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Gaara, Shikamaru/Neji, and Shino/Kiba.**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hello all! Here is an update, not too long a wait aye? I hope to recieve lots of nice reviews of being so quick with the new chap -grin-. It sucks that the underline isn't working lately though - they keep changing the damn functions of the doc manager, so that some things are better and some are worse, every bloody time! It's becoming quite frustrating, I must say.**

**All the same, I implore you to read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Waking Up Late to a Welcoming Argument**

* * *

"Nnnya," Naruto moaned, his voice slightly hoarse, and his limbs stiff as he lay in bed. Yawning widely, the blonde flung his arms out in a wide stretch as he slowly became alert, looking around the lighted bedroom he was in. When his arms hit something solid and warm, however, he turned his head to see what it was.

Beside him, lay Sasuke, the dark-haired boy fast asleep and breathing softly - despite the movement and noise of the blonde. Naruto grinned, as he leaned over towards the Uchiha, his breath ghosting over the other boy's face and lightly ruffling his dark bangs as he balanced on his side on the bed.

"Sasuke..." The blonde whispered, as two of his fingers walked leisurely up the sleeping boy's arm. Sasuke replied by groaning and turning his face into his pillow.

"Saaaaasukkeeee..." Naruto called, a wicked grin still on his face, as he turned over so his face was right beside his friend's.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he tried to block out the blonde's calling voice, desperately trying to return to the wonderful dream he had been having...

"Sasuke-"

"What?!" The Uchiha finally snapped, eyes open now, as his vision drearily adjusted to the light of the room - and his face was blanked as he found himself staring into the surprised expression of his blonde teammate.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, one eyebrow raised.

Naruto grinned sheepishly then, his face flushing slightly as he leaned over the other boy. "Ah... nothin'..." The blonde murmured, smiling.

Sasuke gave his friend a incredulous look at his strange behaviour, before pushing the boy's shoulder playfully. Naruto grinned once again as he shoved the Uchiha back, and for a moment, they were caught in each other's gaze, as the Uchiha's dark eyes were locked with the blonde's bright blue.

"OW!" A loud bang and an exclamation suddenly sounded then, interrupted whatever trance they had been in as both boys jumped.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, looking towards their door, as the sound had come from one of the adjourning rooms of the house.

"I don't know, Dobe." Sasuke replied with an irritated sigh, before he looked beside himself to the lamp which was streaming light into the room, "Did you leave the light on last night?"

Naruto shrugged, "You fell asleep before me, Teme."

"Hn." The Uchiha then looked over to the window to the far side of the room, where in his still-bleary vision he could see dark curtains had been pulled over it to hide the light from outside. "Go open the curtains, Dobe."

Naruto looked over in the same direction, and his brow suddenly furrowed. Turning his eyes back to Sasuke then, he told the boy incredulously; "Ah, Teme... there are no curtains."

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he looked quickly back over to the window, "What?" He asked, as it then dawned on him, "You mean... it's night time?" He saw now that the darkness which covered the window was not, in fact, a curtain, but the sky outside.

The blonde nodded in replied.

"We slept through the whole day?" Sasuke asked with disbelief.

It was true, the entire group of boys - each in their separate rooms - were only now waking up to find, just as the sun had been coming up when they fell asleep, that it had now gone down and they had awoken to the early night.

"We're becoming nightowls!" Naruto grinned with amusement, nudging Sasuke with enthusiasm, "Ne, Teme?"

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke replied, sitting up and climbing out of their bed as he stretched his aching limbs, feeling his head still fuzzy from the alcohol of the night before.

Naruto frowned, "Where are you going, Teme?" The blonde asked then, as he too stood up, scratching his stomach tiredly as the other boy turned to face him.

"We're going to look for everyone else." Sasuke replied, grabbing hold of the blonde's arm, "Maybe we can get everyone to agree to some cooking." The dark-haired boy then added as an afterthought.

At this, Naruto grinned, complying as Sasuke turned the doorknob to their room and led them out into the hall.

"I wonder if Jiraiya Ero-sennin stocked any ramen around here..."

* * *

"I'm hungry." Neji whined, sitting on the edge of his and Shikamaru's bed, having just woken up and hunger being the first thing to register in his mind.

In the bathroom, Shikamaru rolled his eyes in exasperation towards his bedmate, as he stood in front of the mirror currently retying his hair, watching in the reflection as the Hyuuga boy rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why is it so dark in here, Nara?" Neji then questioned, noticing the lack of light as he gazed around their room questioningly.

"Its six pm, Hyuuga." Shikamaru replied, his tone slightly irritated at the way Neji had said his last name, as though the white-eyed boy were superior to him.

"What?" Neji's eyes widened then, as the spiky-haired boy saw him gaze around in disbelief, "How long did we sleep?"

"Well," The Nara boy replied with a lazy tone, "We only got into bed at five am. And we were all very drunk." He slid his gaze sideways to slant a look at the Hyuuga.

Neji was silent for a moment in surprise, not only at how long he had slept, but also with the memory at how much they had all drunk the night before. "Wow," The boy finally responded, his tone honest, "That Truth or Dare game went for a long time."

Shikamaru made a noise of agreement, as he continued to busy his hands with the difficult knot which had made itself prominent within the thick tresses of his spiky hair. The boy growled lightly under his breath, as he had to lower his hands for a moment - his arms quickly tiring after twenty minutes of unsuccessfully trying to extract his hair-tie from the matted strands of his hair.

Neji sighed dramatically in response to the other boy's exasperation, "What it is now, Nara?"

Shikamaru glowered at himself and Neji in the mirror. "I'm _trying_ to retie my hair." He replied tersely, "But this damn hair tie-" He grunted as his hand tried to pull on the elastic band again, "- is _not_ co-operating."

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes as he stood up from their bed, making his way towards the bathroom and the still struggling Shikamaru. "Let me help, then." The white-eyed boy said.

Shikamaru gave Neji a questioning look, "Why? How do I know you won't rip out my hair or something?"

Neji looked taken aback, and gazed with disbelief at the Nara boy. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru replied as though he didn't to have a reason for his statement to make sense. "I try not to expect anything when it comes to you." He then added slightly bitterly.

Neji gave him a strange look at that, but chose to ignore the Nara boy's strange comments as his hands rose to where Shikamaru's were and shooed the taller boy's hands away.

"Here, just let me have a look."

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment, but finally relented, letting Neji's thinner hands tug gently at his messy tresses in another attempt at releasing the boy's hair-band.

The Hyuuga struggled with the job, trying not to hurt the other boy but making Shikamaru wince a few times at particularly harsh tugs. Eventually, Neji stepped forward to stand closer to Shikamaru, standing right before him now so his hands had a better reach on the taller boy's hair.

The Nara tried not to look, but now that Neji was standing so close to him, he couldn't help but notice the Hyuuga's brow furrowed slightly in concentration as he gazed up to is hair, and Shikamaru's hands twitched at his side as though he wanted to reach up and grasp Neji's hands and still him.

Just then, Neji leaned up further, now standing on his tiptoes to concentrate on the job, and Shikamaru's eyes travelled further down, noticing how the shirt the Hyuuga boy wore clung to his sides, ridding up to show a small amount of skin, before -

"Hey!" Shikamaru jerked back a bit as Neji pulled on a particularly tender spot, and the Hyuuga was sent off balance - landing into Shikamaru as the taller boy's hand rose to stead him.

His hands now on the Hyuuga's hips as Neji looked up to him, Shikamaru tried desperately not to blush. After a moment of this, Neji frowned and reached up to the Nara's hair again.

"Damnit, Nara," Neji grumbled, a slight redness entering his cheeks that Shikamaru had never seen before, "This hair-band will never come out at this rate."

Shikamaru sighed, more for show, as his hands left the shorter boy's hips and rose to his own hair to assist the thin hands that tugged there. "Well, if you just pull over here-"

"I _have_ long hair, Nara, I _know_ how to-"

"Well, your not doing it right. You should-"

"How else is this going to work? If you'll just let me-"

"No, you're going to-"

"Will you stop-"

"No-"

And just like that, before either of them had time to stop, with both of their finger's batting each other's hands away and tugging fiercely at the Nara boy's hair-band - it finally released, and went flying out of Shikamaru's hair, snapping and flinging out in the air;

Straight into Neji's eye.

"OW!" The boy hollered, accompanied by a loud band as he fell to the floor in surprise and sudden pain.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide as he quickly kneeled down next to the Hyuuga. "What happened?" He asked, sounding more worried than he would have liked, "Are you hurt?"

"You _flung_ your stupid hair-band into my _eye_!" Neji replied with disbelief, getting up from the bathroom floor and making his way hurriedly over to sit on the bed, one hand over his now injured eye.

Shikamaru coloured at this accusation. "Not on purpose!"

"Humph." Neji huffed, unable to stop his eyes now watering from the pain, "Still hurt." He muttered under his breath.

The Nara boy sighed then, thinking how troublesome the Hyuuga could be, as he made his way over to the bed to sit next to the other boy, and gently grasped the hand that was placed over Neji's eye.

"Let me see." Shikamaru stated quietly.

Neji hesitated for a moment, before he dropped his hand and mumbled to the other; "Don't say anything." As he revealed his now-watering eyes, making him look at though he were crying.

Shikamaru was silent as he leaned forward, letting his fingertips rest beside the Hyuuga's eye comfortingly as he looked at it. He was relieved to see there was no real damage, it was just slightly red, and he could see a red line beside the eye where the hair-tie had hit him.

"It's not so bad." Shikamaru reassured the other, though he didn't retract his hand or stop gazing into the boy's large, pale eyes.

"Oh, good." Neji replied vaguely, as though distracted by Shikamaru as the taller boy sat next to him, their legs lightly touching.

There was a silence then, which stretched for a few moments, as the two boys sat and simply looked at each other. Without realising it, Shikamaru found that his heart was beating faster, and the Hyuuga was inching closer to him - gazing up at him with wonder in his eyes, and the Nara boy found that he couldn't help the slight colour that stained his cheeks as he was scrutinised by the long-haired boy, and thoughts of just how adorable the Hyuuga could look when he was concentrating wouldn't leave his mind.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad sharing a room, after all.

"Hey..." Neji murmured then, "You do look like a girl with your hair down."

Shikamaru scowled in reply.

* * *

**A/N: I think that it the most development I have done on the Shikamaru/Neji pairing in the whole fic, and therefore, ever. Do not worry though, fans of the other pairings! Lee and Gaara with feature prominantly in the next chapter, along with Kiba and Shino, and more Naruto and Sasuke - of course.**

**ALSO! On another note!  
I have started an original Yaoi story on Fiction Press! I ask those who enjoy my writing and whom are willing to please go and check it out! Here is a link to the story:**

http : / www . fictionpress . com / s / 2493040 / 1 / Panic (Underscore) Soldiers**  
**

**Minus the spaces, and the (Underscore) is, of course, to be replaced with an actual underscore. There is also a hyperlink to the story in my profile, if you prefer to go there that way.  
**

**I hope to hear from some of you, if you go to read my new original story!**

**Peace.**

**-Emerald-**


End file.
